


You Make Me So Very Happy (When You Cuddle Up and Go To Sleep Beside Me)

by RDcantRead



Series: Stockings 2019 [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Getting Together, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Soulmates, Rivalry, Roger is a cat, So is Freddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDcantRead/pseuds/RDcantRead
Summary: Roger often found himself alone in the house.He spent most of his days lounging about on the furniture and looking out of the windows while waiting for Brian to come home. That was what he did every day. It was dangerous for cats to be out in the middle of London.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Series: Stockings 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580743
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29
Collections: DL Stockings 2019





	You Make Me So Very Happy (When You Cuddle Up and Go To Sleep Beside Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myessa/gifts).



> Title from "Delilah" by Queen

Roger often found himself alone in the house. Brian was frequently out of the house, and although he was given enough food in his bowl he was lonely. 

He spent most of his days lounging about on the furniture and looking out of the windows while waiting for Brian to come home. That was what he did every day. It was dangerous for cats to be out in the middle of London, so he stayed inside. 

He had a litterbox, a food bowl, a water bowl. He had enough to get by, a scratching post (barely used, nearly new) beside the soft sofa and ample room to stretch on each piece of furniture. 

The living room sofa was covered in scratches and the entire flat was blanketed in a layer of blonde cat hair that Brian rarely had time to clean up from how much time he was spending on his thesis paper. He seldom had time to pet and cuddle a purring Roger in the evenings, let alone vacuum the cat hair strewn across the flat.

Then, one day, Brian came back with a new human. Roger had been happy with his one human, and now he had been introduced to a new one. He hadn’t been exposed to many humans, and of all humans, he had only ever spent a considerable amount of time with Brian. 

The new human had long strands of hair that shone in the sunlight, totally unlike the nasty vet human with short greasy hair that hung in strands on their - equally greasy - forehead. Roger liked torturing that human with the threat of bites and scratches (though it often backfired in a claw clipping or Brian not buying him the nice treats that he liked.)

He decided to keep an eye out on the human - he might look soft, but Roger was practising constant vigilance. He didn’t allow soft-human to pet him, or hold him in his arms, and he wasn’t trusting anything that the soft-human tried to feed him.

It all went down the drain when he saw Brian hand soft-human some of the tasty treats, and he was ready to fight soft-human for the treats, he was ready to be victorious in eating the treats. And, just as he was getting ready to pounce, soft-human poured some in his hand and held it out to Roger. 

He was initially suspicious, of course, he would be, there was soft-human, just holding out treats, for no reason at all (quite like Brian, in fact, Roger was willing to allow soft-human temporary reprieve from his continual distrust.) He padded forward carefully, the soft, pink padding on his paws granting him a soft gait. 

He nosed at soft-human’s extended hand, his pink nose bumping against the calloused flesh enveloping his fingertips, his blonde fur brushing softly against the palm of soft-human’s hand. He cautiously licked at the treats nestled in his hand, his rough tongue lightly skinning the skin of the hand. 

Once he was sure that the treats were no different than the ones Brian bought for him, he ate them happily, purring softly. He felt a large hand settle on his mass of fluffy fur and begin stroking. Roger purred louder, he loved pets and scratches and cuddles. 

Soft-human kept coming back to his territory, and he often saw Brian kissing soft-human, who he learnt was named John’s, lips. That was sort of like when Brian kissed the top of his fluffy head and sort of like when he licked Brian’s hand. He sort of liked John. He had nice hair that was fun to catch and try to eat, and he gave good chin scratches. 

But then John brought another cat into Roger’s territory, a black cat with brown eyes. He had long fur like a Persian but without the squashed looking face (probably a crossbreed.) The other cat had black and pink padding on his paws and his fur was immaculate and sleek, unlike Roger’s which was fluffy and puffy. 

Roger didn’t like him. 

He introduced himself as Freddie, and his brown eyes glistened with mischief while invading Roger’s space. 

Now he had to deal with this nuisance of an older cat during his days alone in the flat, and he was sure that he was going to steal Roger’s food and steal all of the cuddles that Brian and John would give him. 

He was going to get forgotten. This auspicious black cat had the nerve to purloin Roger’s favourite spot on the sofa, so Roger lay on top of Freddie. And then when the older cat lay on top of John’s soft hair he lay on top of it too via Freddie. 

And then when Roger was getting the pets instead of Freddie he would lick Freddie’s sleek fur with his rough tongue. And when Freddie got the treats he would let Roger eat some of them too. 

They had fun torturing the greasy vet and one time Freddie helped Roger sneak out of the flat one time, but it was freezing cold outside, and the weird smells overwhelmed Roger’s senses. 

After that incident, Brian and John got them a cat sitter, a long-haired, half balding man named Crystal who took good care of both of them and mostly ignored their antics. They often teased Crystal’s hair and climbed all over him, to his exasperated allowance. 

Soon, Freddie and Roger “overcame” their grudges and properly cuddled together on the lonely moments when Brian was away at uni and John was away at work. They licked and cuddled each other when Brian and John were busy, with work or with each other. 

There was still ample room to stretch out, and the sofa was still soft. The flat was now covered in a layer of blonde and black cat hair, and Brian still rarely had time to clean up from how much time he was spending on his thesis paper. 

But now they had each other, and John’s soft hair and talented scratches. 

Roger still hated him for accosting his favourite sofa spot, and cats weren’t as soft as the perfectly conditioned sofa cushion. He loved that cushion. Freddie wasn’t too bad, though.


End file.
